a bombers life
by Captain-Drigon
Summary: you follow a B,17 bomber through his small yet eventful life.


So my story begins like any others, I was in a giant room were these little people kept coming up to me and placing pieces of metal that are in all different shapes and sizes. Some looked like a ball and there was a metal rod that was put inside my arm.

They took me out to a long stretch of some kind of black rock and they lined me up with it all using this little,white,box. Then I felt something open on my under belly and two small figures climbed in. They scrambled into some seats in the front of my head. Then they flicked some switches and turned some knobs and I felt everything in my fuselage and wings come alive and it felt amazing! So then that little box thing unlatched something and drove off the black rock and into a large white building. The little figures said something that I didn't understand, something about checking with a tower. The first man was small and frail,he said "This is bomber 11 requiring permission to take off from runway seven." Well that explains the black rock. Then a muffled voice answered "Permission granted, have a great flight." I wonder what that means. Some screeching sound was made and I started to move forward. I went faster and faster and I started to lift when the screeching stopped.

It was hard to tell what it felt like but it was scary like I was going to fall, yet pleasant at the same time and I felt something under my wings it felt cold and it was rushing past them at such a great speed that i thought that they might freeze then shatter. The large man started to talk "Let's go higher than the clouds and do a couple turns to complete the flying test." I didn't know what he meant really but the smaller and quite frail man replied in a higher voice "Yeah, then can we land?" "Sure Jim, we can." he replied with a chuckle. I felt odd when we were rising into the white,wet,puff balls in the sky. Like I was being pushed down a little. It wasn't helping my fear of falling. When I came out of the puff balls I was wet and there was a huge red and orange light shining down on me. It was the best thing i ever felt. It was warm and pleasant when the bright rays touched my wings but it hurt to look at it. I was beyond sad when I started to fall back down to the runway whilst doing a couple turns. I wanted two stall because I wanted to keep that marvelous feeling forever . When my wheels touched the runway they screeched incredibly loud "Well that is a problem, better tell an engineer about that" "Okay but I would rather get some oil to make the wheels smoother." The Large man said. Jim facepalmed so hard after that that he broke his nose and left a hand mark on his face. When I stopped at the end of the runway the little box thing came out of the building and tugged me into the whit building. A little midget walked up to me and crawled under me with a blackish brown bottle with a tube coming out of the top. It made a popping sound whenever my tires got wet then I started moving backwards and when someone saw me rolling they screamed and scrambled out to stop me from hitting the hangar door. Boom! I clashed with the door and tore it right from the hangars hands, it slid about ten yards before stopping and nearly clipping little buggy that towed me before. Luckily the door stopped me from moving farther back than needed.

When they got me back into the hanger they put my brakes on so I wouldn't move unless they turned them off. Apparently they put too much oil on my wheels and I slid backwards and dented my wing but it was minor and easy to pop out with a hammer.

I stayed at that hanger for three days and at that runway for four. It was the longest time ever until they took me to the runway to go to a place to store me until I was needed for war.

The little box that I named luis pulled me out of the hanger once again and the same two figures crawled into my cockpit and turned the knobs and flicked the switches and we were off on our adventure to the war hanger.(that's what I named it)In the first half of the flight the pilots got out of there seats and went to go get something from the rear of my fuselage and came back with a sandwich looking thing and two glasses of water. We were flying above the clouds and whenever a pocket opened up I would look at the glistening,wavy waters below but as I looked through a gap in the clouds a large structure was in the waters below and it was moving by the looks of it and this rotating turrent thing turned toward me and let out a pellet with a big boom but it turns out it wasn't a pellet at all but a large shiny bullet of some kind. When the boom sound was made the pilots rammed the controls too my left right when the shell zoomed past millimeters away from my bronze rotors. "Holy hell,what was that!?" Jim exclaimed with a terrified voice. The large man replied "A japanese patrol boat!" The clouds hid us once more before being shot at again.

A couple hours passed before we reached our destination. When we came in to land at another runway except this one was painted yellow and white. My wheels didn't screech like they used to that was a good sign that I was put together properly. When I pulled to a stop another buggy this time it was black and red and a little larger than luis it came out of a white hangar like the one luis was in back at the factory. Then the black and red buggy latched on and tugged me into the hanger that it came out of and there were many more planes. There were spitfires and and liberators and b-17s all over the hanger and it was really crowded and hard to move through. Other planes where centimeters from clipping my wing tips. Towards the back of the hangar there were these vehicles with tracks and a large long cannon. There were around 30 of them and some trucks with tan raged rooms at the back.

A couple days passed before there was any large commotion. There were some people scurrying around here and there but aside from that there was none. Until the 20th day I was there, around 30 people started rushing into the hangar and scrambling into all the large bomber's. Those same two people got into my cockpit and 10 buggies or so came in through the front and latched onto all the bomber's and tugged them into a smaller building that could hold one or two bombers. I know because I was one of the first two be pulled out and into the small building. When I was tugged into the small building I was loaded with this metal container with a danger sign on it. _Was that a bomb_ I wondered. They filled me up with ammo and bombs galore and the buggy that tugged me was slower than usual. I didn't know if it was that those bombs increased my weight or that this one was just one slow bastard. When they finally got me back to the runway about thirteen minutes later, they lined me up and it unlatched and drove off at an incredibly slow pace. So the process of taking off started but slower than usual maybe because of those damn bombs! So when I finally got into the air I made a full u-turn and it looked like we were heading for japan. Than it hit me, that patrol boat that shot at me earlier probably reported back to their H.Q. So as we were flying to japan, three other people were scurrying around in my fuselage whose figures were smaller than anyone I have ever seen. Two of them went to use the side turrets and the tail gun. The other man went to my nose cap and manned the turret there.

When we were above japan we came up on a few acres of buildings with smoke coming out of large spires on the roofs. Two doors on my underbelly opened up and the bombs went flying out like water from a faucet. They let out a screech right before they made a mushroom of fiery red flame as high as any skyscraper. Jim exclaimed "Take that you japenese hoars!" There were these little people scurrying around on the ground. _Why is everyone so small?!_ I thought to myself. _They all died trying to work but I guess they deserve to DIE!_

"They take out our warships we take out their power!" Jim screamed.

The little people on the ground started scurrying around frantically trying to escape the bombs murderous cloud of fire. Though some went to long barrels sticking out of the ground with gears and wheels at the base two aim it. By the looks of it it was some kind of cannon. A flash of red went from the tip of the cannon when there was a boom. At the boom a piece of metal went flying out of the barrel. It was long with a point at the end and had grouves going down in a spiral along the sides. The shell exploded right in front of me and the glass on my nose cap shattered and killed the man on my front gun.

Dozens more of the shells exploded and took out three more planes in my squadron before we managed to get out of that hell hole. My squadron made it about 6 miles before being shot down by those ground turrets. I was the last one until a shell hit my wing knocking of the whole part the rotor flew of and lodged itself into my side.

I went into a dive right after that and at that moment, i knew it was over. But just before i hit the hard ground I saw something the thing i saw was bright and warm.

It was the last thing I saw.


End file.
